The present invention relates generally to analog-to-digital converters. More particularly, the present invention relates to an analog-to-digital conversion system that includes two analog-to-digital converters that operate together to alternatively receive analog signals from two or more input channels, and a programmable logic device.
An analog-to-digital converter is a circuit, typically contained on a chip or programmable logic device, that converts an analog input signal into a digital output signal. Analog-to-digital converters have a wide variety of applications. For example, an analog-to-digital converter may be used in an engine analyzer system in order to convert analog input signals representative of engine operations, such as rotations per minute, voltage, amperage, and other data, into digital signals that may be used by a microprocessor, computer memory, and/or display device. By receiving an analog voltage signal as input, for example, an analog-to-digital converter may be utilized to convert the analog signal into a digital signal so that the voltage may be displayed in a digital format such as in numeric form.
The parallel analog-to-digital converter is the most common type of digital converter. A typical parallel analog-to-digital converter uses a comparator for each level of quantization. As higher speeds and higher numbers of input channels are required, additional comparators are required. Thus, one problem with the prior analog-to-digital converters is the difficulty of designing and providing a simple, low cost analog-to-digital converter capable of operating at high speeds.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved analog-to-digital conversion system that offers high-speed operation using a design that requires relatively low costs to manufacture the system.
It is therefore a feature and advantage of the present invention to provide an analog-to-digital conversion system that includes a plurality of A/D converters running at a clock speed which simulates an A/D converter running at a faster clock speed.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide an analog-to-digital conversion system that allows one to select inputs of interest to analyze.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved through the use of a novel analog-to-digital conversion system. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention an analog-to-digital conversion system includes a plurality of analog-to-digital converters receiving inputs that are connected to one another so that each of the analog-to-digital converters receive each of the inputs. A scheduler in communication with the plurality of analog-to-digital converters is provided. The scheduler selects which of the inputs to transmit. A memory is also provided which includes a plurality of memory locations. The scheduler associates each of the inputs to a memory location and transmits the selected input to the associated memory location.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an analog-to-digital conversion method includes the steps of selecting one or more inputs from multiple inputs; associating each of the one or more inputs with a corresponding memory location; transmitting each of the one or more inputs to multiple analog-to-digital converters; converting each of the one or more inputs into a digital signal with each of the multiple analog-to-digital converters; and storing each of the digital signals into the corresponding memory location.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an analog-to-digital conversion system includes a selecting means for selecting one or more inputs from multiple inputs and an associating means for associating each of the one or more inputs with a corresponding memory location. A transmitting means is provided for transmitting each of the one or more inputs to multiple analog-to-digital converters. A converting means is provided for converting each of the one or more inputs into a digital signal with each of the multiple analog-to-digital converters, and a storing means is provided for storing each of the digital signals into the corresponding memory location.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.